Best Late Night
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot, just fluff. Which best late night is his favorite? Read and find out.


**AN: Hey everyone! So this is a special one-shot because I have officially been on Fanfiction posting stories for one year! I really can't believe it has a whole year since I joined the fanfiction world. When I first joined I was so unsure about posting my stories but I am so glad that I did. Writing these stories for you guys is awesome I love the reviews I get from the readers. I just wanted to take a second to say thank you to everyone who has read my stories, favorited them, followed them, reviewed them. You guys mean the world to me. Thank you so so much. -JuJuB7**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite this one-shot. Thanks!**

 **Also, I recently created an Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_, please go follow my page, it would mean the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I am the only one who reads this and tries to correct all the grammar.**

* * *

 **The Best Late Night**

 **One-shot**

Do you want to know Tristan's favorite late night? Well, that is hard because Tristan has had a lot of favorite late nights. Before _her_ , they would have been having sex with Summer, or Winter, or Spring… Okay, so he had had a thing for girls with the seasons' names, but that wasn't him anymore. No, that is definitely not him anymore. When does he stop falling for girls with seasons as their names? When he had met her, as soon as he saw her something had changed in him. He didn't know what it was but something had definitely changed. Although, she didn't feel the same way about him. He had made it his duty to make sure that she would fall for him. It wasn't an easy task, but he was going to make sure that they would end up an item if it was the last thing he did. She had pretty much ignored him. He did everything in his power to make sure that she wouldn't ignore him even calling her Mary. Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary, he absolutely loved calling her Mary. Every time he called her Mary she would correct him, _my name is Rory._ He knew what her name was, but calling her Mary just made more impossible to get her. Meeting Rory Gilmore had been the best thing to ever happen to him. She was different than every girl he had gone out with. When he would see her, she was always kind, friendly, sweet, incredibly beautiful, way out of his league. No girl in the history that he can think of has ever been out of his league. She was the first, the first and only. That's why he had been so obnoxious to her because he knew he could never get her. He would always get on her nerves, but he just couldn't help it. He had the hots for her and he had no idea how to tell her that he like her or to even pursue her in a kind matter. The best part apart her was that she was pure. A virgin, no one had touched and he really wanted to be the first to touch her, to make her unpure, but then he wanted her to stay pure forever. He wanted her to be the innocent girl that she was. Rory Gilmore had been everything he had ever dreamed even when he had no idea that he actually had a dream girl, not until he had met Rory Gilmore.

How is all of this leading to what Tristan Dugray's favorite late night is? All of Tristan's favorite late nights all revolved around Rory Gilmore. There wasn't one night that wasn't his favorite that didn't have Rory in it, or as he has always liked to call her, Mary. It had taken him away to finally get her, but he got her. Yes, he had gotten her and not like in a bad way, like in a really good way. It had happened when her boyfriend, Dean, had broken up with her over something stupid. However, Tristan had found it as a blessing. Why? Because he could finally make his move. That night they had kissed and not just like a little peck on the lips like full on make out. It had been one of the best make outs of his life, but that isn't important. After their make out, she had run out crying. He wasn't letting her get away like that, he had to chase her. He had even chased her out of the house. He had stopped her from getting away from him. Because now that he had her, he wasn't going lose her that quickly. He didn't want it to be a one-time thing, he wanted it to last forever.

 _Tristan watches as she runs out of the room, he quickly follows her and barely sees her as she runs out of the house. He runs through everyone trying to reach her before she disappears forever. He finally makes it outside, he doesn't even care that it is pouring out, he just want to find the girl… he does find her. He doesn't even think about it for a second before taking off for her. He runs for what seems like forever, but in reality, it's not, before he finds himself standing in front her. Even though it's raining, he can tell that there are tears falling down her cheeks. He is really not sure what to do. He leads her to his car, helping her into his car then moving to the other side before climbing into the driver's side of the car. He looks at her, she doesn't look at him. She's shaking, she must be cold. He grabs a random jacket from the back of his seat and wraps it around her, he wipes the rain and the tears from her face. That's when she finally looks at him. He takes her hands in his, rubbing them warming her up, giving her comfort._

" _I don't get you sometimes," She admits in a quiet voice. "One minute you are this annoying teenage boy who doesn't know my name, the next you are a caring, sweet, teenage boy who is kissing me and calling me by my name. You are very confusing, you know that."_

" _Thanks," He mimics like she had early._

" _Your welcome," She smiles._

" _So are we going to kiss again?" He questions._

" _And the ego comes out," She chuckles._

" _Rory," He pauses, looking at her. "Rory, I guess I should really tell the reason why I call you Mary and act like complete jerk…"_

" _Because you like me," She states. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't figure that out, Tristan, come on I am not that dumb. Making out with girls against my locker, constantly calling me Mary, trying everything to get me to go out with you. Come on, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out that you like me and you really don't know how to deal with that little fact."_

" _Whoa," Tristan states. "Didn't realize that you would figure that out, I really thought I kept that hidden really, really well. Apparently, I was really, really wrong. So, um, how do you feel knowing that I like you? You know, just out of curiosity so I can know if I should continue chasing you or not."_

" _That kiss," Rory voices. "That kiss we shared was so much better than my first kiss and that scares me. I couldn't tell Dean that I loved him and then I come here and I get kissed by you and it such an unbelievable and I'm not really sure what to think about that. How should I feel about that?"_

" _I, I, I," Tristan stutters. "I really don't know what to say to that…"_

 _Then he feels a pair of warm lips on his. Rory Gilmore is kissing him, she is kissing him. He could really get used to this, oh how he enjoys this. Best night of his life. At least, the first best night of his life._

That was definitely the first best night of Tristan's life, but that wasn't the end. Man, it's hard for him to figure out which best late night is his favorite. Oh, he knows, he knows which late night has been the best late night.

 _Time: 11:06 pm_

" _Born less than an hour before your birthday, Tris," She smiles, looking down at the newborn. "Sorry, we're not gonna get to celebrate your birthday like we normally do this year."_

" _Doesn't matter to me," He smiles, also looking down at the newborn in his arms. "This is one of the best gifts I have ever been given. I am completely fine with spending my birthday here."_

" _He is ours."_

" _Yeah, he is."_

" _Best late night."_

" _Best late night."_

The birth of Tyler Janlen Dugray was the best late night of Tristan Dugray's life. He and Rory had welcomed a son. Right before his birthday too, best late night and best birthday present ever.

"Tris," Rory whispers in his ear. "What are you doing? You have been in here all night."

"Thinking about the best late nights I have had," Tristan smiles.

"Planning on putting them into a book," Rory smirks.

"No," He breathes. "Just remembering the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Come to bed," Rory whispers, kissing Tristan's neck. "It's another late night and I'll make sure that you can add this to your list of best late nights."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and favorite. -JuJuB7**

 **Don't forget to go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**


End file.
